total_calamity_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Yharim
Back to character list Yharim is the current, oppressive, ruler of Terraria. He leads a massive army, which he rules over with an iron fist, and his influence is felt by almost everyone throughout the planet. Also Known As *The Tyrant *Tyrant Yharim *Tyrant King Yharim *Jungle Tyrant Yharim *Jungle Tyrant King Yharim *Yharim, The Jungle Tyrant King *Lord Yharim *Lord Tyrant *Lord Tyrant Yharim *Tyrant Lord Yharim *The Jungle Tyrant *Yharim, The Jungle Tyrant *Master Yharim *The Great Tyrant *Yharim, The Great Tyrant *The Auric Man *Yharim, The Auric Man *Lord Auric *Tyrant Auric *Tyrant *The Ruler of Terraria *Yharim, Ruler of Terraria *King Yharim *Mr. Auric *Mr. Tyrant *Mr. Yharim *The Yharim *The Tyrant Lord *Yharim, The Tyrant Lord *The Tyrant King *Yharim, The Tyrant King *The Immortal King *Yharim, The Immortal King *The Immortal Tyrant *Yharim, The Immortal Tyrant *The Eternal King *Yharim, The Eternal King *The Eternal Tyrant *Yharim, The Eternal Tyrant *The Catalyst *Yharim, The Catalyst *The Bringer of Order *Yharim, Bringer of Order *The Warder of Chaos *Yharim, Warder of Chaos *Son of Ruanora *Yharim, Son of Ruanora *The Embodiment of Order *Yharim, The Embodiment of Order *The Scourge of the Galaxy *Yharim, Scourge of the Galaxy *The Gifted One *Yharim, The Gifted One *Bad Auric Man *Death *God Backstory Little did anyone know, the moment Yharim was born, he was destined to rule the world. To become a Tyrant. In his early years, Yharim, along with his ten-year-older brother Ignalius, were raised by a loving mother in the outskirts of the Jungle Capitol. However, his family was quite poor, which forced them to gather food through hunting. As they would hunt for food, their mother would teach them about the importance of the Mind, Body, and Soul, and that, every living creature, be it a blade of grass, or the mightiest of gods, was simply a combination of these three elements. She would teach them that every time something dies, its soul would leave its body and roam the land until it found a newly created body to inhabit, forming a new mind. Yharim, at his age, however, did not understand any of this, while Ignalius didn't seem to care. One night, the then 8-year-old Yharim approached his mother and asked "Mother, whatever happened to Father?". After a long silence, she responded, tears lining her eyes. "Your father left before you were born, dear. He went to go live in...a better place. Now please, do me a favor and never bring up the topic of your father again." Yharim accepted this request, and never brought up the topic again, much to his confusion, however. If his father were living in a better place, why would she not want to talk about him? On his tenth birthday, Yharim was gifted a dragon egg from his mother, being told it was memento from one of her many travels. Yharim had asked about her travels on more than a few occasions, all of which she would reply to with a simple, yet cold "You'll understand when you're older, dear". Yharim accepted the gift, but, realizing how much his mother was hiding from him, he started to resent her. He remembered all the questions he asked that she refused to answer. "Mother, why do you have a bow? I thought you didn't like killing people.", "Mother, why do you always hide from other people? Are they going to take you away?", "Mother, why do you always act so weird? Are you a criminal?". If there was one thing she was good at, it was staring at him right in the eyes and telling him never to ask her something again. Yharim refused to speak to his mother again after that. Around when Yharim turned 11, Ignalius began to participate in a cult that would worship the fallen god Xeroc. What unfolded within this cult was unknown to anyone else, but it would overtime begin to drive Ignalius insane, which would cause him to get into many fights with his mother and younger brother for seemingly no reason, until he was forced to leave the family. Ignalius would then go on to commit a terrible offense to the Jungle Council, an offense so great that the council demanded his entire family by thrown into the lava of the Underworld. The next day, which was Yharim's twelfth birthday, he and his mother were dragged out of their home by a pair of royal guards, the latter being beaten unconscious as she tried to resist. Ignalius was forced to watch the other two burn in lava as punishment, but had lost too much of his mind at that point to care, so he was chucked in as well. As Yharim's flesh burned away in the lava, the dragon egg he had taken the precaution of bringing with him hatched into a baby dragon, which quickly matured from the heat of the surrounding lava, and carried the mortally wounded young Yharim to safety, once the council deemed him dead. WIP Role Pre-Hardmode Arc Hardmode Arc Abilities *Master Swordsmanship *Telekinesis *Energy manipulation *Ferrokinesis *Geokinesis *Electrokinesis *Telepathy *Godlike strength *Teleportation *Flight *Levitation *Intelligence *Knowledge *Godlike speed *Brimstone Fire manipulation *Sword Beam conjuring *Godlike resilience *Regeneratikinesis *Pyrokinesis *Cryokinesis *Mana conjuring *Heightened lifespan *Water-breathing *Empathy bond (Yharon) Equipment *Tyrant's Auric Ultisword *Auric Tesla Armor *Yharim's Insignia *Yharim's Gift *Yharim's Crystal Weaknesses 'Overconfidence' Yharim's main weakness is that, despite all his fighting experience, he will often hold back while fighting his opponents, rarely unleashing his full strength, in order to make the fight more "even-sided". However, even while holding back, he has still managed to defeat even the strongest of challengers. Personality Anger. Anger is what he felt when his family was murdered for the idiocy of his older brother. Anger is what he felt when he saw how much chaos the world was put into. Anger is what he felt when he was told over and over again that the world cannot be fixed. Anger is what he felt when his apprentice betrayed him. Ever since his rise to power, Yharim wished to rid the world, and eventually universe, of chaos, leaving only order in its place. He believes in a world where everything is perfect, a world where wrongdoers are executed on the spot, a world where gods can't manipulate mortals, a world ruled entirely by himself. His desire for such a world fueled by rage. Yharim wishes for people to see the world from his perspective; a world where creatures feast on each other on a daily basis, a world where misshapen abominations roam aplenty, a world slowly being consumed by Chaos. Yharim only kills those who fail to understand his motives, or believe that they are flawed. However, having lived for such a long time, Yharim is slowly becoming more and more depressed, fearing he soon may not be strong enough to rule the cosmos as he once dreamed of doing. Goals *Kill Gollius to avenge his family (Achieved) *Usurp the Jungle Throne (Achieved) *Conquer Terraria (Achieved) *Conquer the galaxy *Conquer the universe *Eliminate all opposition *Learn Ice magic from Permafrost (Failed) *Recruit and train Calamitas (Achieved) *Recruit the Devourer of Gods (Achieved) *Eliminate the Astrum Deus (Achieved) *Eliminate Braelor and Statis, along with the rest of the New Resistance (Achieved) *Free the Moon Lord to consume its power (Failed) *Have Yharon cloned (Partially achieved) *Have Calamitas cloned (Partially achieved) *Have The Slime God cloned (Partially achieved) *Have Calamitas cloned a second time (Achieved) *Eliminate Noxus *Eliminate Cthulhu and the rest of their followers *Revive his mother *Eliminate the Devourer of Gods and his sentinels when their usefulness expires *Eliminate the Slime God and their disciples when their usefulness expires *Eliminate the entity in possession of Xeroc's soul *Destroy all other gods and rule supreme Relationships Yharon A true friend. The comfort Yharon provides to his master is one of the few things keeping the Tyrant motivated to fulfill his dream. However, as Yharim became increasingly depressed, Yharon has also, becoming less friendly and more confined. Draedon The Tyrant's trusted smith and weapons expert. Although he admires Draedon's abilities, he has questioned on many occasions the true origins of the Cyborg. Draedon's is Yharim's second most trusted member of the army, behind Yharon. Calamitas Yharim's relationship with Calamitas is...questionable, to say the least. He understands her immense hatred towards him, and feels slightly guilty for having to have cursed her. He had rather have her serve him out of understanding, rather than force, but, after she betrayed him a second time, he began to understand she would never forgive him, no matter what he tried, and ultimately cast her away, replacing her with a much more loyal clone. Pseudo-Calamitas Yharim has been known to be significantly more harsh to the Clone of Calamitas than to the original, believing it to help imbue her with enough strength and rage to take her proper role as his apprentice. Devourer of Gods Yharim rather dislikes the attitude of the Great Devourer, only granting him such a high rank for his sheer power. Should the Devourer become too powerful, the Tyrant will not hesitate to kill him, but otherwise doesn't pay nor expect much attention to and from him. The Slime God Yharim has many doubts toward the Slime God's loyalty toward him, but allows them to remain an Elite due to their immense influence over the Slime race. He finds them irresponsible for rarely showing up in person for council meetings, and finds the fact that they have hired humans as servants rather peculiar, but never speaks to the Slime God themselves about these oddities. Goozma Cthulhu Ruanora Ignalius Braelor Statis Silva Permafrost Amidias Trivia *Yharim was the seventh character to appear in the RP *Yharim is ambidextrous. *In the RP, Yharim’s lines are colored Gold, the hex color code being "E5AD0E" Category:Characters Category:Characters With Font Colors Category:Boss Characters Category:Calamity Characters Category:Monarchs Category:Humanoids Category:Terrarians Category:Depressed Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Non-Category Pages Category:Male Category:Skoores's Characters Category:Yharim's Elite Circle Category:Yharim's Forces Category:Demi-Gods Category:Humans Category:WIP Pages Category:Royalty